


Howl

by ritsuko



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Belonging, Come Eating, Ejaculate, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Movie(s), Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new lycantant recruit has proven himself over and over, but always keeps to himself. Stinger decides to rid him of his loneliness.</p><p>Pre-movie, when they were both Legionnaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Howl 狼嚎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591798) by [PinkZebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra)



> I love this movie, but I have only seen it once. If there are any discrepancies, please forgive me!
> 
> Also, this fic was translated into Chinese by PinkZebra! It can be read [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3591798)

The sound is hauntingly beautiful. Stinger looks up from cleaning his weapons, and can see the shape in the distance, silhouetted by the three moons of Amphora. They hang richly waxing in the deep purple sky, and despite how far it is, he can see the unfurled wings and throat canted upwards.

Another tenor peal permeates the air; musical and lonely. The sound of someone who doesn't belong. 

Stinger frowns. Caine Wise is the best fighter that he's ever seen, hands down. No one is more precise, more tactful in their missions. Sure, the kid has a slight temper, but he always aims to please, and always makes his mark. Perfect for a Legionnaire.

Another note breaks through the still air. It's like a song of despair, the pain of not being accepted. Stinger sighs.

Before he knows it, he's flitting across the field, gossamer wings shining in iridescent hues in the moonlight as his boots skim over blades of grass. Everyone is allowed to do whatever they please on shore leave, but each time the splice goes off on his own, it only reinforces his loneliness. 

"You sound sad." He alights on the ground just behind him, and the blonde looks over at him, face slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbles, but keeps his gaze firm and upwards. "Never fails. When a moon hangs ripe in the sky, I just feel like singing. You know, instinct. I guess." He shrugs. "If it's bothering you. . ."

"No. You're not bothering anyone, Caine. You realize that you can come back to the camp. We don't bite." Stinger jokes, words rolling off his tongue like honey, friendly and coaxing.

Caine still looks unsure. The look of someone whose never been wanted. Stinger's heard all the rumors, that no one had wanted a runt lycantant; that the splicer hadn't made shit on him.

If anyone could only have guessed how valuable that the man would truly be. Stinger takes another step closer, trying to reassure the other man that he needn't shirk from the rest of the crew. That he shouldn't turn from him.

The smell hits him hard. He stops mid-step, trying to reorient himself. He hadn't realized it before. Caine is far enough from the camp that no one can smell his arousal.

As if he can tell that Stinger knows, he turns his head in shame. "Sorry. I didn't think I should be around anyone."

It's a courtesy.

Stinger watches him from the corner of his eye for a moment, noting the slight twitch in the other man's cheek. 

"You could always find someone for the night." Stinger states, wings twitching expectantly under the scent of Caine's arousal. It's heady, sweet, enticing. He can feel his own cock start to stir just breathing that musk in.

"I'm a runt, a nothing. No one would ever want to mate with me, would even want to be with me." Caine shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. He looks like he wants to bolt, run or fly or shatter apart under his melancholy.

Stinger won't allow that. Firmly, he puts a hand on the other man's shoulder, and spins him. Caine's look of confusion turns to one of shock as the older man palms him through his pants.

"What, Stinger-"

"You're blind if you think no one wants you." He states, tone blatant. "You allow yourself to give in to feelings of inadequacy, to think you don't belong because of things that have happened to you in the past. But we are here now." Stinger mashes his palm upwards over the now throbbing erection straining against taut fabric. "I am here. Think of the Legionnaires as your pack, of me as your alpha."

Caine's mouth opens and a needy whine slips out. He clenches the older man's shoulders, trying not to buck up into the warmth of that hand. Still, he does not push away. Stinger takes it as assent, and leans forward to claim that mouth.

The splice is inexperienced, compliant, and total putty in his arms. His hands move to trace down the taut lines of his back, graze the junction of flesh where his wings meet his skin. Caine moans slightly, and Stinger knows fully that the area is just as sensitive as his. He does not still as his hands continue further south to cup the hard globes of the lycantant's ass. With an experimental squeeze, Caine bucks forward, erection brushing his own semi. Stinger smiles.

"Are. . . are you sure?" The splice whispers, as if the action is incredibly unbelievable, that no one could ever want him. The older man's only response is to lean forward and claim his lips again. Softly, he rolls his tongue over the other man's coaxing and guiding him, sucking and nipping. He can feel Caine's body thrumming with energy, his feathers flutter softly as he gathers the courage to wrap his wings around the older man. Stinger hums his pleasure into his mouth, breaking the kiss to gaze into the splice's eyes.

"Would I do such a thing if I wasn't? I'm not doing you a favor, Caine. We all get lonely. Everyone feels unwanted sometimes. As long as you want this," He squeezes that ass cheek again and it twitches under his hand, "I want to give it to you."

Caine's honey brown eyes flutter closed, hands finally finding their place on the other man's waist. "Yes," He finally breathes, "Yes Captain, I want this."

"Just call me Stinger." A hand moves around and he cups the splice's erection through his pants once again. It's grown significantly. "I think we are beyond formalities."

A tentative smile plays across Caine's lips. His own hand reaches down to fondle at the older man's pants. His touches are clumsy, inexperienced, but it's hot as hell. Stinger smiles and unzips the lycantant's pants. His fingers coax his cock out, already straining with need. The splice sucks in a breath, eyelashes fluttering. 

"Do as I do, Caine." Stinger whispers, and the lycantant nods as he fumbles with his zipper, also undoing the button so the older man's cock springs free. He places his fingers on it softly, unsure of what to do.

Stingers own fingers start to move, a circle over the head of the lycantant's cock, rubbing against the slit. There's already a droplet of precum glistening there, which he spreads around on the tip. Caine's hips jerk as he tries to mirror the movements. 

The good thing about Caine is that he's a fast learner, eager to please. So when Stinger starts to pump the lycantant's shaft, the other does the same for him, jacking with a fervor that's trying to be as pleasing as possible. The older man chuckles lowly, looking into those honey colored eyes.

"Do you know just how attractive you are, Caine?" He breathes, and the splice flushes under the compliment. He starts to look away, but Stinger catches his face with his other hand, strokes along that jaw. The course hairs of his goatee tickle his fingers. "Don't look away; I mean it. Your splicer was a fool not to see just how beautiful you are. How deadly. I consider myself lucky to be with you, here like this," He confides, stroking the large vein on the underside of his shaft. The splice gives out a lusty moan, eyes half closed. "You could have ended up in a brothel somewhere, but thankfully, you get to be here with me."

A slight whine comes from Caine's mouth, open and needy. Stinger uses the moment to suck on that full bottom lip, and palm the other man's balls.

"Stinger-" The splice chokes out, and the other man pulls back, taking in the other man. He can only imagine him naked in front of him, prick engorged and hole twitching and ready. It makes his own cock jerk in those inexperienced hands.

Another time. There will be plenty of time.

Caine's strokes become less awkward, and more sure. Heat coils in Stingers belly. The splice is panting slightly, lips parted enticingly, and he can't help but claim that mouth again.

The splice moans hard into the heat of his mouth, completely submissive and wanting. It's a heady feeling, knowing that the younger man wants him this much.

Before long, he can feel the telltale flutter in his belly that he's going to come, so he redoubles his efforts, twisting and stroking expertly from root to tip of the lycantant's erection.

Caine starts to tremble, frame shaking against his own. Stinger drops the hand from his cheek to wrap around the other man's waist, pulling them closer, Then, he takes both cocks in his hand, coaxing Caine to do the same. Their fingers slip over each other as they buck together, friction heady and delicious. It isn't long until the splice is coming, white spilling over their hands. He throws his head back and another howl bursts from his throat: full, satisfied and happy.

The sound of someone who belongs.

The music of it is enough to set Stinger over the edge, his own release erupting over their fingers to mingle with the splice's seed. He continues to jerk them, their combined sperm slick between them as he milks the last of their orgasms. 

Caine is panting, tongue poking slightly over his bottom lip. The older man can't help but lean forward and suck on it, reveling in the afterglow. Through the lace of Caine's lashes, he can tell that things have changed between them, that the splice feels a tiny bit less alone.

"Thank you." He whispers, and Stinger chuckles, bringing his come covered hand up in front of his mouth.

"Truly Caine, thank you. I am glad to have shared this with you." He licks a glob of white from his fingers, unsure if it is the lycantant's or his own, or both.

It doesn't matter, the salty sweet tang is delicious. Shyly, the other man'stongue darts out and laps from the other side. Soon, their tongues meet again, the taste of each other thick in their mouths, embraced under the light of the moons.

Caine is relaxed, at peace. Stinger pulls him closer, and only hopes it can last.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR!](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment! :D


End file.
